Beautiful Creatures Script
by 7401KL
Summary: Lines, story line, and imagination. All is given credit to the writers Cami Garcia and Margret Stohl. The authors of Beautiful Creatures
1. Dream On

Beautiful Creatures Script

(_Ethan frees falling through the air in his dream. A female voice shouts of "Ethan!" Ethan begins to look nervous. Another female voice shouts "Help me!" Suddenly a girl appears on the left of him. Both of them free falling. Ethan reaches out for her. But only catches air. Finally, they both collapse into mud. Both of them claw through the mud. Their finger's finally meet. A green spark is shot off in a far distant manor. Ethan starts to sniff, keeping a sense of the girl. Ethan is awakened.) _

_(Ethan sits up catching his breath.) _

Amma (_shouts from below)_: Ethan Wate! Wake up! I won't have you bein' late for the first day of school.

(_Small patches of light through the window. Ethan hears the tapping of rain at the window. His window is open. Ethan looks shaken up. Looks back and forth around the room. Ethan plops back down on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. After looking at the ceiling for a few minutes he notices that earphones from his IPod was still around his neck. He stares down at the song name. He sees the title is 'Sixteen Moons'. He clicks on the song and starts to listen. He hears an intreging, haunting melody. The song begins. _

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Sixteen of your deepest fears_

_Sixteen times you dreamed my tears_

_Falling, falling through the years…)_

Amma (_shouts more invigorating): Ethan Lawson Wate! _

(_Ethan sits up quickly. He yanks the covers back and notices that there is dirt in the covers. Ethan stood up and carried the comforter with him towards the hamper. He walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. While he showers he works on scrubbing out the dirt under his finger nails. )_

_(Ethan is running down the stairs to see the table and Amma cooking breakfast. Ethan approaches the table and plumps down, lazily. Amma scoops out fried eggs, bacon, butter toast, and grits onto the china plate. Ethan stuffed his face as quickly as possible. Showing, that he looked starved. After swallowing he smiles in Amma's direction.)_

Ethan: Don't hold out on the food Amma. It's the first day of school.

_(Amma puts a glass of orange juice on the table, vigorously.) _

Ethan: We ran out of chocolate milk?

Amma: A.C.C.L.I.M.A.T.E. Translation, get used to it. Don't you think about setting one foot out that door till you drink all of that orange juice.

Ethan: Yes ma'am

Amma: I see you dressed formally

(_But Ethan was wearing jeans and a faded T – Shirt and some Chuck Taylors._)

Amma (_insulting_): I thought you were going to cut your hair

Ethan: When did I say that?

Amma: Don't you know that eyes are the windows to the soul?

(_Amma slaps another serving of bacon onto the plate_.)

Well, don't think you're going to be allowed running around with wet hair in this weather. I don't have a good feeling about this storm. Like bad things are kicked up in the wind. Unfortunately days like that have a mind of their own.

(_Ethan rolls his eyes, ignoring. Ethan finishes all the food that Amma delivered onto his plate. He leaned back and over to see his Dad's study still shut.)_

Ethan: Has Dad come out for breakfast yet?

(_Amma's answer was interrupted by a car horn._)

(_Ethan runs towards the door grabbing his book bag along the way. He marched out the door and looked up at the sky. The sky was pure black. Ethan could hear Link's car engine and the music blasting. Amma stands on the porch, crossed arms, looking very disappointed._)

Amma: Wesley Jefferson Lincoln! Don't you dare play music that loud in this neighborhood? If you do again I'll tell your mother what you were doing in the basement that summer when you were nine.

Link (_twitched):_ Yes ma'am

(_Ethan and Link drive away in the car. While Amma shakes her head and walks back inside the house._)

Ethan (_curiously_): What did you do in my basement when you were nine years old?

Link: What _didn't_ I do in your basement when I was nine?

(_Link turns down the music when finishing his line. They began to drive to school. They drive by Victorian lined houses. Ethan begins to eat a doughnut and after swallowing he talks._)

Ethan: Did you upload a weird song onto my IPod last night?

Link: What song? What do you think of this one?

Ethan (_looking agitated_): I think it needs work. Like all your other songs.

Link (_shattered_): Yeah, well, your face will need some work after I give you a good beating.

Ethan (_head down, searching for something_): I think it was called _Sixteen Moons_?

Link (_ignoring_): Don't know what you're talking about. Besides, if you want a new song let me play you another track. (_looking down_)

(_Ethan glances over at Link to see what he was doing._)

Ethan: Hey, man, keep your eyes on the road.

(_Everything seemed to freeze. Ethan sees a hearse pass out in front of him. Cameras zone in on Ethan and the hearse. Ethan looks surprised yet curious._)

Link: Here it is. 'Black Bandanna'. This song is going to make me a star.

(_The hearse turns left and disappears._)


	2. New Girl

( _Ethan and Link continue to drive. Passing a small shop titled the Stop & Shop. The truant officer police car parked up front of the Stop & Shop. The man is middle age, but very heavy weighted. He is holding up a newspaper titled " The Stars and Stripes"._)

Link: Uh – Oh! Fatty's camped out already. (_Camera zones near the officer_)

Ethan (_turning his head_): Maybe he didn't see us.

(_Link stares into the review mirror. Cameras are focused on the review mirror_)

Link (_nervously_): Maybe were screwed

(_The truant officer ignored them. Not even looking up from his newspaper. Link speeds up towards the school._)

(_Link and Ethan's car make a few roars while driving through the school parking lot. Rain started pouring harder and harder the farther they trudged on. They jump out of the car using their jackets to shield them from the rain. They were soaking wet once they were inside the school building. You could hear loud squeaks from their shoes. Miss Hester, assistant principle, gets up from her desk and comes running out of the office_.)

Miss Hester (_yelling_): **Ethan Wate**! **Wesley Lincoln**!

(_Ethan and Link freeze in their tracks_)

Miss Hester: In the office.

(_Ethan shows an attitude towards Link for making them late. They all walked back into the office._ )

Miss Hester: Late for the first day of school. Your mamma is going to have a few choices of words for you, Mr. Lincoln.

Link: But – Miss Hester – (_stutters. Miss. Hester cuts him off._)

Miss Hester: Quiet, Mr. Lincoln. And you? Don't look so smug, Mr. Wate. Amma's going to tan your hide. (Makes_ her way over to her desk. She sits down, disapprovingly. She begins to write._)

Link: But Miss Hester I was just driving slowly in account of the rain.

(_Miss Hester looks up at Link and looks over her glasses_.)

Miss Hester (_ignoring his comment to charm her_): I don't have time to chat with you boys right now. I'm to busy filling out your detention slips. Which is where you tow will be spending your time this afternoon.

(_Miss Hester throws out her hand with two blue slips of paper, harshly. As they walked out of the room Miss Hester looked up from her desk to stop Ethan_.)

Miss Hester: Ethan…..

(_Ethan stops walking and peaks his head back in the office._)

Miss Hester (_smiles_): Welcome back.

(_Ethan and Link go their separate ways. Ethan goes to English class where his teacher, a old woman, is sitting at her desk. Everyone is talking until Mrs., English begins to speak._)

Mrs. English (_sternly_): Alright everybody sit down.

(_People rushed to their seats as quick as possible._)

Mrs. English: Thank you. Now, we are going to be having a pop quiz on To Kill a Mockingbird. (_Students groan_). I hope everyone did the assignment, which was to read the book over the summer break.

(_Mrs. English walks by the rows of desk leaving the quiz at the front desk for the students to pass back._)

(_The bell rings and Ethan moves on to chemistry class. As he walks in Mr. Hollenback began to speak._)

Mr. Hollenback: Okay class today we will be conducting an experiment dealing with Calcium Chloride.

(_Ethan ignores the teacher's remarks until his name was mentioned_.)

Mr. Hollenback: Ethan, you will be paired up with Emily Asher.

(_Ethan turns his head towards Emily. She gives him a snickering glare. As the class shuffled to their partners Ethan trudged slowly towards Emily. Ethan sat down next to Emily, while Emily moved her chair a little farther away from him._)

Emily: You stay out of my way I'll stay out of yours.

Ethan: You got it, blondie.

Emily (_angrily_): What the Hell did you just call me?

Ethan: Blondie. B – L – O – N – D – I – E

(_Emily shot up angrily and walked away._)

(_The bell rings once again and Ethan storms out of Chemistry. He makes his way to U.S. History. Mr. Lee is sitting at his desk while chaos is unfolding in the classroom. Ethan walks towards the back of the room and grabs a seat next to Link. Link was sitting copying notes out of a nerd's notebook for a class he'd slept through. He immediately quit writing once Ethan sat down_.)

Link: Dude, did you hear?

Ethan: Hear what?

Link (_moves his head side to side, and says_): there's a new girl at Jackson.

Ethan (_looks at Link. Crazily_): There are a ton of new girls, a whole freshman class of them, moron.

Link (_Looks at Ethan stupidly_): I'm not talking about the freshmen. There's a new girl in our class.

Ethan (_curiously_): Who is she?

Link (_shrugs_): Don't know. I've got civics second period with all the band geeks and they didn't know anything except she plays the violin or something. Wonder if she's hot.

Ethan (_raises eyebrows, questioning_): So she's a band geek?

Link (_quickly denies_): No. A musician. Maybe she shares my love for classical music.

Ethan (questions): Classical Music?

Link: You know, the classics. Pink Floyd. Black Sabbath. The Stones.

(_Ethan chuckles_.)

Mr. Lee (_with attitude_): Mr. Lincoln. Mr. Wate. I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I'd like to get started if it's alright with you boys.

(_Mr. Lee is wearing glasses and a long sleeve t shirt. He has pit stains as well from the heat. He begins to pass out a copies of a certain assignment that didn't look new to the students. Later on in the class he talked and chattered about how the Civil War reenactment would be require by the course; again, seems just another assignment the students had been assigned for years. The bell rings and Link and Ethan storm up out of the room leisurely._)

(_The pair walked towards their locker and began whispering back and forth. Hoping the new girl would pass by so they could get a small glimpse of her. Link talked and talked about how he felt she was his true soul mate._ )

(_Link and Ethan moved on to their next class, which was American Sign Language. But, they both knew they wouldn't find anything out until lunch because no one could sign out everything that needed to be told. They entered the room, and felt that the class flew by in a wick of time. The bell rings, and link and Ethan dash out of the room into the cafeteria._)

(_Link and Ethan grabbed their lunches and sat down at the basketball player's table. They both had been on the basketball team for years. It gave them something in common and a place to sit in the cafeteria. As they sat down, with a slump, the table quickly filled with chatter about the new girl._)

Link (_quickly, curiously_): So is she hot?

Basketball Player #1(_answers, with eyebrows raised_): Pretty hot

Link: Savannah Snow hot?

(_Savannah Snow and "Ethan – Hating Emily" began to walk towards the table to talk. Savannah is a blonde, 5'8'' tall girl with perfect legs. "Ethan – Hating Emily" was about two inches shorter than Savannah and had bigger breasts than her. They were wearing flip – flops, jean skirts (really short), and they had silver and gold metallic bags tucked tightly under their arms._)

"Ethan – Hating Emily": (_Glares at Ethan_)

(_The basketball team looks at Ethan and begins to laugh nonstop. A Basketball player, Emory Watkins, slapped a hand (brotherly) against Ethan's back and began to speak._)

Emory (_chuckling_): In like sin, Wate. You know Emily, (chuckles) , the more she glares, ( camera zones in on Emily; while Emory continues to crack up), the more she cares.

(_But Ethan's mind was to busy wondering to worry about Emily. He was focusing all his internal energy on the subject that the whole grade was talking about. The new girl. He smiled to himself; "To only imagine someone different."_)

Savannah: So…., (_Slutty like: Sits on her boyfriend's lap, Earl, also known as team captain._), did ya'll hear about the new girl?

Earl (_points_): Yah, "Shawn" was just filling us in. Says she's hot. You going to put her on the squad?

Savannah (_sternly_): Hardly. You should see what she's wearing.

_Ethan's Mind: Strike One_

Savannah: And she's so pale.

_Ethan's Mind: Strike Two. _

(_Emily takes a seat next to Emory. She leans over the table a little to much; her cleavage began to show._)

Emily: Did he tell you _**who**_ she is?

Earl (_suspiciously_): What do you mean?

Emily (_pauses_): She's Old Man Ravenwood's niece.

(_The team begins to laugh. Believing that she was just kidding. But they realize, by the look on her face, she wasn't messing around. It went dead silent. They all look back and forth before Link grasps the courage to ask the question_.)

Link (_questioning_): Are you serious?

Emily: Totally. Carlton Eaton told my mom yesterday when he brought by our mail.

Savannah (_Nodded; moves Earl's hand onto her inner thigh_.): My mamma heard the same thing. She moved in with Old Man Ravenwood a couple of days ago, from Virginia, or Maryland, I don't remember.

(_The Basketball players began to gossip more about the new girl. Now that they had this new information to work with. Ethan got up and threw away his tray and left to get back to class_.)

(_The day zones until after school where the camera goes into the gym for about a minute to see the cheerleader tryouts. Then, later, zones outside to the court where it had stop raining and basketball practice had begun. Ethan slid carefully passed Earl and scored. They go back to half court and deal the ball back. The ball ended back in Ethan's hands and he swished passed Earl and scored again. Earl began to look annoyed. Earl began to bounce the basketball harder, while Ethan's heart started to pound. Before he knew it, the ball was magically in his hands and he was scoring again. As the ball flew in mid air for another point he froze and stared in the direction of the parking lot. The camera zones to a hearse. Ethan sees a girl with long, black hair in the window. She rolls up the window, and speeds off. The ball bounced off the rim, and the hearse disappeared. _)

Ethan _(looks toward Billy Watts_.): Was that - ?

Billy (_nods_): Old Man Ravenwood's niece.

"Shawn" (_grabs the ball and tosses it to Billy._): Yep. Just like they said. Driving his hearse.

Emory (_shakes his head_): Yeah, She's hot all right. What a waste.

(_The boys went back to playing. But a few minutes later it began to rain. While Ethan still felt as if his heart wasn't completely full. Good day on the court isn't good enough. The camera starts zoning out of the scene._)


	3. A Hole in the Sky Part 1

_(Ethan jogs up the porch of the old, rugged house. He opens and slams the screen door behind him. Causing the screen to, slightly, fall out of place. He walks straight down the hallway and into the kitchen. Amma is leaning against the counter while writing in letters for her crossword. She looks up, and abruptly shoved herself up from the counter. She grabs a plate from the counter, sets it on the table, and pulls out the chair in front of Ethan. Ethan didn't dare move, for Amma was furious about him being late for school.)_

Amma (_angrily_): Have a seat.

_(Ethan quickly sits. He scans the plate. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, string beans, and biscuits. Cold. Amma was officially at the "point of no return" on her anger meter. Amma sits down across from him with a bowl of red hots and crossword at hand. Ethan scooped up some mashed potatoes as he stared at her extra sharp #2 pencil. As he begins eating some of the string beans he stares out the kitchen window. The room was so quiet, he could hear the pitter - patter of rains on the roof.)_

Amma: Nine letters_...(Ethan turns his head away from the window.)_ Confinement or pain extracted for wrongdoin'.

_(Amma shot Ethan a harsh look. Ethan shovels another spoonful of mashed potatoes, when he meets Amma's gaze.)_

Amma: C. A. S. T. I. G. A. T. E. As in, punish. As in, if your can't get yourself to school on time, you won't be leavin' this house.

_( Ethan took a big bite out of the fried chicken. He watched as she sharpened her already sharpened pencil in the automatic sharpener to her right. Once Amma yanked the pencil out of her sharpener, he pushes his chair out carefully and walks over to her. He puts his arms around her. Embracing her in a warm, loving hug.)_

Ethan _(sympathetically)_: Come on, Amma. Don't be mad. It was pouring this morning. You wouldn't want us speeding in the rain, would you?

_( Amma raises an eyebrow and turns her head so she's facing him. She looks into his beautiful eyes, and her expression softens.)_

Amma (_gently_): Well, it looks like it'll be rainin' from now until the day after you cut that hair, So you better figure out a way to get yourself to school before that bell rings.

Ethan (_sighs_): Ye ma'am.

_(Ethan gives Amma a squeeze and makes his way to his chair.)_

Ethan _(excitedly):_ You'll never believe what happened today. We got a new girl in our class.

Amma: You think I don't know about Lena Duchannes?

_(Ethan coughs up a little of his biscuits. A shocked expression appeared upon Ethan's face. )_

Ethan _(curiously_): Is that her name? Lena?

_(Amma pushes a glass of chocolate milk toward him.)_

Amma: Yes and no and it's none a your shouldn't be messin' with things you don't know anything about, Ethan Wate.

_(Ethan stands up and picks up his cleaned plate. As he strolls over to the sink, he begins to speak.)_

Ethan _(places plate in the sink, and turns on the faucet.):_ Did you hear anything else about her?

Amma _(points at Ethan):_ You watch yourself. One day you're gonna pick a hole in the sky and the universe is gonna fall right through. Then we'll all be in a fix.

_(Ethan's Dad stumbles into the kitchen in his pajamas. He walks towards the coffee machine. As he opens a cabinet, he turns to Ethan and gives him a sly smile. He pours a cup of coffee, and takes a bowl and a box of Shredded Wheat out. Ethan caught a sight of his yellow wax earplugs. Ethan turns to Amma and begins to whisper.)_

Ethan _(whispering):_ What did you hear?

_(Amma yanked the glass out of my hands, and made her way to the sink.)_

Amma: That's none a your concern. What I'd like to know is why you're so interested?

Ethan _(shrugs):_ I'm not, really. Just curious.

_(Amma takes a fork and places it on the side of the buttermilk pie.)_

Amma: You know what they say about curiosity.

_(Amma gives him a glare and walks out of the kitchen and down the hall. Ethan's Dad turns his head to where Amma once walked. He turns back to Ethan.)_

Ethan's Dad: How was school?

Ethan: Fine

Ethan's Dad: What did you do to Amma?

Ethan: I was late for school.

Ethan's Dad _(studying Ethan's face.):_ Number 2?

Ethan: _(nods)_

Ethan's Dad: Sharp?

Ethan _(sighs):_ Started out sharp and then she sharpened it.

Ethan's Dad _(smiling and jokingly):_ Know how many times I sat at this old table while she pulled a pencil on me when I was a kid?

Ethan _(smiling):_ Too many times to count, Dad.

_(Ethan's Dad turned, still holding his bowl of cereal.)_

Ethan's Dad: M. Y. R. I. A. D.

_(scoops up his last spoonful of cereal.)_

P. L. E. T. H. O. R. A. As in, more than you, Ethan Wate.

_(Ethan's Dad dumped his bowl into the sink. The camera zoomed in on his face. He looked like a ghost. With his cheekbones chiseled out. He was practically all skin and bones. Ethan's Dad picks up his coffee cup and walks off down the hallway into his study.)_

Ethan _(shouts):_ How's the book coming?

Ethan's Dad _(turns):_ It's coming. Still got a lot of work to do.

Ethan _(shouts):_ Macon Ravenwood's niece just moved to town.

_(Ethan's Dad pushes his earplugs back in. The small smile faded as he knew his Dad would become disconnected from the world. He walks down the hall, and pulls out the earplug.)_

Ethan's Dad _(cranky):_ What?

Ethan _(sternly):_ Macon Ravenwood, what do you know about him?

Ethan's Dad: Same as everyone else, I guess. He's a recluse. He hasn't left Ravenwood Manor in years, as far as I know.

_(As Ethan's Dad opened his study door, Ethan saw a glimpse of his father's desk. As he stares at the desk a memory of his mother slip back into his mind. Causing the scene to fade into a flashback.)_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_(A seven - year - old Ethan was walking down the hall, being mischievous little boy. He noticed that his father's study door was opened. Ethan turned his head from side to side. When he realized the coast was clear, he slipped inside. He glanced around the dark, depressing room. He looked to his right and saw a threadbare Victorian sofa. Above it was a painting covered with a old sheet. Near the desk, are two bookshelves full of old,tattered leather books. But, Ethan's young eyes spotted a cardboard box. Full of curiosity,he walked up to it and peered inside. He found a stack of papers with them titled "Gothic Horror Project." He looked around to make sure his Dad didn't walk in. With Ethan's Dad nowhere in sight, he curled up on the couch and began to read.)_

_(After 30 minutes, the papers were out of order and scattered everywhere. Ethan was so into the novel he didn't even notice his Dad come in.)_

Ethan's Dad: _(slams his hands on the door)_ ETHAN WATE! WHY ARE YOU READING MY NOVEL?

Ethan: _(jumps up suddenly and stutters)_ I - I...

Ethan's Dad: Get out

Ethan: _(not moving and shaking with fear)_

Ethan's Dad: Did you not hear me son? _(walks towards Ethan)_

GET OUT!

Ethan: _(Runs out)_

_(Ethan darts through the kitchen, running past Amma, slamming the back door, and plops under the magnolia tree. Once he catches his breath, He feels salty tears streaming down his cheeks.)_

Ethan's Mother: Oh my god, what happened?

_(Ethan's Mother creates circular motions along Ethan's back.)_

Ethan_ (sobbing):_ Dad yelled at me because I read his project novel.

_(Cries into Mother's shoulder.)_

Ethan's Mother:_ (raises him, so they are looking at each other face - to - face)_ Darling, some things are meant to be kept private. Even for grown ups.

_(Ethan's Mother continues to cradle him as he cries.)_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

_(Ethan looks up as he wipes the tears from the memory. He stares at a picture of his mother that hangs in the hallway.)_

Ethan _(whispers):_ I wish you were here, Mom.


	4. A Hole in the Sky Part 2

_(The hallway and Ethan disappear, as the scene transforms into a noisy locker hallway. The camera starts with a few personal close - ups of other students before it manages to reach Link's locker. You see a side pose of Link's face as he continues grabbing his books. Shawn, a tall, muscular boy, was leaning up against the right side of Link's locker. Emory, who is slightly more taller and muscular than Shawn, stood behind Link. Billy, a short, lanky boy, leaned up against the left of Link's locker. Ethan stood beside Billy with his locker wide open. Ethan gave Billy an agitated look, since he just seemed to be in a bad mood. Lastly, Earl. Earl was tall but a little on the chubby side, and was standing directly behind link. Once Link puts his books under his left arm, he shuts his locker with the other. Finally, he turns around and begins to speak.)_

Link: So, what've we got, Em?

_(Emory pushes himself off the lockers and glances down at Link.)_

Emory: Countin' cheerleadin' tryouts, looks like four 8's, three 7's, and a handful of 4's.

(By_ now, Ethan had overheard Link and Emory's conversation. Which just aggravates him. Ethan was obviously getting sick of the same perverted conversations.)_

Ethan (_rolls his eyes):_ This is news? Aren't these the same girls we see at the Dar - ee Keen every Saturday?

_(Emory grins, and struts his way to Ethan's locker. Emory, playfully, slaps a hand onto Ethan's shoulder and whispers.)_

Emory (_whispers): _But they're in the game now, Wate.

_(Emory pauses when he spots two cute blondes walking by. He watches them as their backs meet his hungry eyes. Emory's smile grew as he watched their petite butts swing back and forth. But quickly snaps his gaze to finish.)_

Emory (_sinisterly):_ And I'm ready to play.

_(Shawn nods his head up in their direction and chuckles.)_

Shawn: Yeah, man. Like pickin' peaches off the vine.

_(Ethan rolls his eyes with more fustration and agitation.)_

Ethan: (_peers behind his locker door) _Peaches grow on trees. (_slams his locker shut)_

Shawn (_confused expression): _What are you talkin' about?

_(The audio fades into the mindless chatter of high schoolers, when the camera sweeps into a wide, center view. Soon, high schoolers start to hastily move out of the way. Shortly after, a 5' 6" girl comes into view. Everything starts to slow down into slow motion. The camera turns to Ethan. Who's head begins to turn. His eyes find her long, black, and curly hair. As Lena continues walking down the hall, she tugged a curl behind her ear. Ethan's eyes continue to trace there way to Lena's ink - covered hands. When she passes the basketball team, the speed slowly returns to normal.)_

Billy: Yeah, she's hot.

_(The basketball team eyes linger on Lena for a few minutes as they watch her open her locker. In order to get their attention, Earl slams a fist against the lockers.)_

Earl _(fustrated): _If you ignore the fact that she's a freak.

_(Ethan looks at Earl in disgust.)_

Ethan (_angrily): _So she's automatically a feak, why? Because she doesn't have on the uniform, blonde hair, and a short skirt?

_(Earl cocks his head and walks toward Ethan with a dark, fearful look.)_

Earl: Because she's a Ravenwood.

_(Lena shuts her locker. She manuvers past the guys, that hadn't quit staring, and made her way to homeroom.) _


	5. A Hole in the Sky Part 3

_(A close up of Ethan's feet come into view of the camera and circle up to his face as he's walking down a busy hallway. An extra slips from a wet floor with people laughing. Some papers are flying to add to the chaos of the high school. He finally reaches the doorway on the left to an English class. Ethan scans the room as he strolls leisurely to a desk. When he sees Lena Duchannes talking to 'Mrs. English' about her being transfered into the class.)_

Lena _(fustrated):_ They messed up my schedule and I didn't have an English class. I had U.S. History for two periods, and I already took U.S. History at my old school.

_(Ethan snuck a sly smile at how fustrated Lena was at her new schedule.)_

Mrs. English _(sympathetically):_ Of course. Take any open seat.

_('Mrs. English turned and grabbed a copy of to kill a mocking bird off the shelf. As Ethan sat his bookbag down, Lena sharply looks up and catches his gaze. He quickly looks away and gives a slight coral blush to his cheeks. He was embarassed that someone might have seen him, which just made him blush a deeper red and smile wide.)_

_(Lena ignored Ethan when she saw 'Mrs. English' push the book, kindly, toward her. She waved her hands back and forth.)_

Lena: That's okay. I brought my own.

_(She reaches into her side messenger back and pulls out a copy that was worn down.)_

Lena _(smiles):_ It's one of my favorite books.

_(Before Ethan got a chance to move out of the way, Emily pushed past him brutally and almost knocked him over in the process. But, it was the signal to move to the back of the classroom with the other jocks and cheerleaders. Lena sat on the other side of the classroom where all the other desks were deserted and dusty. She took a front desk right next to 'Mrs. English's' desk. Emily walked up the aisle and gave her a sinister smile as she knocks over her bookbag with a quick kick of stelettos. The camera zooms in on the shoe and back to Emily's face. Which had a cheeky grin glued to it. Lena scrambles to the ground and picks up her books.)_

Emily _(sarcastically):_ Whoops.

_(she picks up a worn out spiral notebook)_

Emily _(curiously):_ Lena Duchannes. Is that your name? I thought it was Ravenwood?

_(Lena, slowly looking up from the ground, stares up at Emily on her knees. She stands up, and ready to defend.)_

Lena _(firmly):_ Can I have my book?

_(Emily flips through the pages and yanked it out of Lena's grip as she tried to reach for it.)_

Emily _(carelessly and sarcastically):_ Is this your journal? Are you a writer? that's so great.

Lena _(face softens and reaches her hand out):_ Please

_(Emily suddenly snapped the book shut and yanked it out of her reach.)_

Emily: Can I just borrow this for a minute? I'd love to read somethin' you wrote.

Lena _(fustratedly):_ I'd like it back now please.

_(Lena walks toward Emily with anticipation and Emily steps back. But Ethan sneaks behind Emily and snaches the book out of her grip.)_

Ethan: First off, you'd have to be able to read.

_(Ethan handed the notebook to Lena. Lena snatched it quickly and sat back in her desk. Ethan grabbed his bag and plopped himself in the desk to the right of Lena. Emily looked at Ethan appauld, and walked back to her desk. The bell rang and the camera flash to 'Mrs. English' writing something on the board.)_

Mrs. English: _(claps)_ Can we get started, people?

_(In the distant background you hear Mrs. English blabber on and on about a quiz on To Kill a Mockingbird. Then the camara fades to when the bell rings for the end of the period. Ethan looks over at Lena. Expecting her to say something when the number 156 on her hand caught his eyes. The camera zooms to the number on Lena's hand, and back to Ethan as she walks out of the classroom.)_


	6. A Hole in the Sky Part 4

_(Ethan enters his ceramics art class with a puzzling face. He seems to have some of the most imponderable thoughts thanks to Lena Duchannes. As_ he was jumbling his thoughts of the new girl, he sat down in his desk on the right hand side of the room. Directly in the front. The audio picks up a few side conversations from girls talking about the Lena Duchannes. But, when Ethan least expected it, Savannah sat down next to him.)

Savannah _(flirtatiously):_ So, do you have a date for the Winter Formal?

_(Savannah glances away as Ethan gives her a peculiar look. But, ignoring his eyes she fixes his collar then batts her eyelashes. Seeking for the reply.)_

Ethan: No

Savannah: Really? What about Emily?

Ethan _(sternly):_ Emily could care less.

_(Savannah stayed quiet for the rest of the time and removed her arm from around his neck.)_

Mrs. Abernathy: Today is all about experimentation. You aren't being graded on this. Feel the clay. Free your mind. And ignore the music from downstairs...(_flinches at the sound of the band playing horribly out of tune.)_ Dig deep. Feel our way to your soul.

_(Ethan began messing around with the clay, trying to concentrate on the features he wanted to create. But then as the room became quieter, the sound of the band music shifted. Ethan heard a clear sound of a viola or violin. Soon, the audio fades into just the violin or viola solo. It has the sad monotone style to it, that song sounded familar to Ethan. He sat there thinking about it, looking around and noticing that no one else is paying attention to it. But he sits back and cringes at the familar melody. Before he knew it, he heard words. As clear as someone saying them.)_

Sixteen noons, sixteen years

Sound of thunder in your ears

Sixteen miles before she nears

Sixteen sees what sixteen fears...

_(Ethan stares back at the clay, struggling to concentrate on it. But as he tried squinting, the camera begins to fade and create a bright, white light as it fades into another one of Ethan's dreams.)_

A picture of a moonlit sky appears into view. With a dark haired girl and Ethan falling down from the sky. Ethan noticed her hand struggling to reach him. He grabbed at her hand, dug his fingers into his skin, and shook with fear and agony of trying to hold on. She started to slip away. The camera creates a close up image of their hands as you see her hand take a slight yank back.

Girl _(begging):_ Don't let go!

_(Ethan tried harder to withstain a grip on her fingers, but her fingers fell through his hand and she fell back into the darkness. The camera then fades back to his ceramic class.)_


	7. A Hole in the Sky Part 5

Mrs. Abernathy _(concerned):_ Ethan, what are you doing?

_(Ethan's eyes shot open and he stares down at his muddy, clay hands. He then stared up at the pottery wheel, only to find a perfectly imprinted hand. The hand seemed to have a soft, kind feature to it; being smaller than his, it was a girls'. Mrs. Abernathy walks towards Ethan's desk and shakes her head slightly frustrated.)_

Mrs. Abernathy _(eagerly)_: Ethan, you could at least try to make something._ (Gently sets a hand on his shoulder while a crack of thunder makes him fidget and look through the window.)_

Savannah _(jokingly): _But Mrs. Abernathy, I think Ethan's soul is communicating with him. _(Leans over and looks down at his hands as the camera does the same. The camera angles back to Savannah and she smiles.)_ I think it's telling him to get a manicure.

_(All the girls let out bursts of giggles.)_

_(Ethan smashes the imprint and wipes his hand on a paper towel. He maneuvered quickly out of the classroom as the bell rang. The camera zooms in on his muddy black high tops as he skids down the hall. He dashes down two flights of stairs and jumps over the railing to avoid another. A sea of people gathers as he is running past them in the opposite direction. He finally arrives at the music room, completely out of breath. Ethan sticks his head into the doorway and sees Miss Spider picking up music.)_

Ethan: Excuse me, ma'am. Who was just playing that – that song?

Miss Spider: _(looks up and smiles)_ we have a wonderful new addition to our strings section. A viola. She's just moved into town –

_(The camera now zooms to Ethan's shocked face and fades down to his sneakers as he bolts from the classroom.)_

_(The scene that is shown on the camera is in the boys' locker room. The sound is all the teammates making loud chaos and chatting about girls. Ethan comes barging in, and finds Link in his usual spot next to his locker.)_

Ethan _(desperately)_: Link, I need your keys man.

Link _(looks up, confused)_: What about practice?

Ethan: I can't make it. There's something I've gotta do.

Link _(narrows his eyebrows and stares at Ethan)_: Dude, what are you talkin' about?

Ethan _(rolls his eyes)_: I just need you keys.

_(Link digs in his pocket, and fishes out his keys. He hands them in Ethan's direction. The camera focuses on the passing of the keys while Link adds a comment.)_

Link: Coach is gonna kill you.

Ethan _(looks up)_: I know.

_(The camera looks back at Link and switches back and forth from Link to Ethan.)_

Link: And she's gonna kick your butt all the way to the County Line.

Ethan _(annoyed)_: Link I get it.

_(Ethan takes the keys and turns around to bolt but Link grabs his shoulder and Ethan looks over his shoulder. The camera uses a certain lens to intensify the scene.)_

Link: Don't be stupid.

_(Ethan yanks his shoulder out of his grip, and runs towards the parking lot.)_


	8. Collision Part 1

_(Ethan gets into Link's car, The Beater, and begins to pull of the parking lot. The camera zooms to him inside of the car (front view). Rain is pouring on the windshield while the wipers are rapidly going back and forth. Ethan looks down at the radio and turns the dial to find a weather channel. The camera then looks towards the sky; acknowledging that it is pitch black. The camera faces back to the car as Ethan turns on the headlights. Ethan then stops at a stoplight, and you can hear the weather channel chatting about the storm. But, the weather channel starts to fade out. Ethan looks down at the radio puzzled and starts to turn the dial. But then to tune "Sixteen Moons" comes onto the radio. The camera focuses on Ethan as his eyes go wide. He then cranks up the volume. The light then turns green, and he forces the car forward. Suddenly the rain picks and as the windshield wipers attempt to clear the frame for Ethan, he squints through the glass. The camera faces the road as a dark figure begins crossing the street. The camera goes back to Ethan as he gasps and slams on the breaks. The rain rapidly lights up so Ethan peeks through the window. He finds a tall, skinny figure with piercing green eyes. The camera zooms in on Lena's dark green eyes and quickly moves back to Ethan's shocked face.)_


	9. Collision Part 2

_(The camera comes back to view as Lena storms out of the road. But, hesitantly, Ethan jerks open the car door and runs after her in the pouring rain.)_

Ethan _(panting)_: Lena - pl - ea - se, slow down.

_(Lena turned her body to face him as they stood still in the rain. Ethan looked at her as if she was a puzzle piece in his memory. Trying to connect the dots. He reaches for her wrist and smells the Lemons and Rosemary. The scene takes a quick flashback to Ethan and the girl falling in his dream. The scene rapidly returns to Ethan and Lena on the street as Lena jerks herself out of his grip.)_

Lena _( furiously)_: Are you crazy? Or just a terrible driver? (begins to back away)

Ethan _(firmly)_: It's you.

Lena _(ranting)_: What were you trying to do, kill me?

Ethan: You're real.

Lena: Yeah _(sarcastically)._ A real corpse, almost. Thanks to you.

_(Ethan starts pacing back and forth in the street while muttering to himself.)_

Ethan: I'm not crazy. I thought I was, but I'm not. It's you. You're standing right in front of me.

Lena: Not for long

_(Lena turns around and begins to walk down the road. Ethan jogged towards her.)_

Ethan_ (defensively):_ You're the one who just appeared out of nowhere and ran out into the middle of the highway.

_(A hearse came into view as Lena walked towards it, but Ethan froze in his tracks.)_

Lena_ (defensively_): Hello? I was looking for someone to help me, genius. My uncle's car died. You could have just driven by. You didn't have to try to run me down.

_(Ethan resumes his declaiming conversation towards himself.)_

Ethan: It was you in the dreams. And the song. The weird song on my iPod.

_(Lena stops in her tracks and slowly turns around.)_

Lena: What dreams? What song? Are you drunk, or is this some kind of joke?

_(Lena tries to make herself seem intimidating as she attempts to interrogate Ethan with her questions. Ethan takes a step towards her as she looks up at him; begging for an answer.) _

Ethan: _(looks back and forth to make sure no one is coming.) _I know it's you. You have the marks on your wrist.

_(Lena looks down at her wrist and remembers the dream she had of Ethan that very morning. But, to trip him up, she shakes her head and begins to deny it.)_

Lena: These? I have a dog. Get over it.

_(Lena jerks her hood up and begins to walk in the other direction.)_

Ethan_ (yells)_: Here's a hint. Next time, don't get out of your car in the middle of the road during a storm. Call 911.

_(Lena continues to walk and shouts back.)_

Lena: I wasn't about to call the police. I'm not even suppose to be driving. I only have a learner's permit. Anyway, my cell is dead.

_(Ethan shakes his head looking slightly agitated.)_

Ethan: Just let me give you a ride home. You shouldn't be out here.

_(Lena's anger builds up and a crack of thunder sounds before she yells.)_

Lena: No thanks. I'll wait for the next guy who almost runs me down.

_(Lena continues to walk. But, Ethan realizes they are too far apart to shout. So he jogs up to her and attempts to block her path.)_

Ethan: There isn't gonna be another guy. _(Lena tries to walk past him by moving right, but Ethan blocks her.)_ It could be hours before anyone else comes by.

_( Lena looks up at him and smiles.) _

Lena: No problem. _(arches her neck towards him.)_ I'll walk.

_(Ethan tries to reason with Lena.) _

Ethan: I can't let you walk home in this weather.

_(Another crack of thunder comes from the sky as the wind blew off Lena's hood.)_

Ethan: I'll drive like my grandma. Heck, I'll drive like your grandma.

Lena _(shouts)_: _(crack of thunder and lightning flashing.) _You wouldn't say that if you knew my gramma.

_(Ethan makes his way back to the car. Soaked to the bone and leaves Lena puzzled. He opens the passenger's seat and shouts again.)_

Ethan: Come on.

Lena _(shakes her head and shouts)_: What?

Ethan: The car. get in. with me.

_(Lena rolls her eyes and walks towards the passenger's door.)_

Lena: I guess it's safer than walking. With you on the road, anyway.


	10. Collision Part 3

_(The camera comes to view of being inside the car as Ethan drives through the storm. In the distant sound, you can hear the rain pounding over their heads. Ethan took a quick peak at Lena and right when he looked at her, he caught her gaze. He quickly looked away as they both smiled at the ground. He noticed a birthmark below her eye. The camera takes a quick capture of the crescent moon - shaped mark before turning back to Ethan's face. Ethan gazed back at her and caught her gaze again. But this time Lena spoke up.)_

Lena: Your s - _(chatters)_ staring

_(Ethan quickly jerks his head back to the road. His eyes trail to her soaked vest as Ethan looked back into her eyes.)_

Ethan: You should probably take that off. It'll only make you colder.

_(Lena looked at her vest; questioning the decision. But, she started undoing the buttons. Suddenly, Ethan's hand comes into the picture and Lena stops.)_

Ethan _(jokingly)_: I'll turn up the heat _(reaches for the knob near Lena.)_

_(Lena Smiles.)_

Lena: Th -_ (shivers)_ Thanks.

_(Ethan takes his eyes off her and back to the road. Smeared ink writing on Lena's hands come to his view. The camera zooms in, in order for the moment to be emphasized. He saw three smeared numbers and squints at them. He could barely make out the numbers, but he saw a one, five, and two.)_

Lena:_ (relaxes shoulders)_ That's better.

_(Ethan was just about to turn left at the fork in the road when Lena chirped up.)_

Lena: No, wait. Go right here

Ethan: Oh, yeah. Sorry

_(He turns right and Lena begins to look upset and uncomfortable. But, Ethan wanted to try and put a stop to it.)_

Ethan _(caringly)_: So why did you move in with your uncle? Usually people are trying to get out of Gatlin; no one really moves in. _(chuckles)_

_(Lena sighs.)_

Lena: I've lived all over. New Orleans, Savannah, The Florida Keys, and Virginia for a few months. I even lived in Barbados for a little while.

_(Ethan glances back at the road, knowing he would expect no cars.)_

Ethan: Where are your par-

_(Lena cuts in.)_

Lena: They're dead.

Ethan _(sympathetically.)_: Sorry

Lena: _(nods)_ It's okay. They died when I was two. I don't even remember them. I've lived with lots of my relatives, mainly my gramma. She had to take a trip for a few months. That's why I'm staying with my uncle.

_(Ethan tries to make the moment less awkward by bringing up his mother.)_

Ethan: My mom died too. Car accident.

_(Lena looks up at Ethan.)_

Lena: I'm sorry.

_(Lena looks back out the window as Ethan pulls up to Ravenwood Manor. Ethan bends his head down to look at the sky. Ethan sees that the lightning has settled and the storm was more of a spring shower.)_

Ethan: _(points)_ Looks like the lightning's gone.

Lena: _(shakes her head)_ I'm sure there's more where that came from.

Ethan: Maybe. _(smiles)_ But not tonight.

_(Lena turns her head to him and gives him a curious look.)_

Lena: No. I think were done for tonight.

_(Ethan turns to her and looks into her eyes. They had now become a soft green instead of the earlier hard on, intense green. He smiles as he begins to open the door.)_

Lena: No, don't. My uncle's kind of shy.

_(Lena jerks open her door and lifts herself out of the car. She peaked back through the car door opening.)_

Lena: Thanks, I guess.

_(Ethan leans toward her direction and smiles.)_

Ethan: For not running you down?

_(Lena smiles.)_

Lena: That, and the ride.

Ethan: _(shrugs his shoulders.)_ It was nothing. I mean, it's cool. Don't worry about it.

_(Ethan flips his hood up as Lena rolls her eyes at him.)_

Lena: Whatever. I'll see you around.

_(Lena slams the car door and Ethan watches her go towards the front door. But, Ethan suddenly remembers something and rolls down the window.)_

Ethan (_yells_): She has a glass eye.

_(Lena turns.)_

Lena _(shouts):_ What?

Ethan: Mrs. English. You have to sit on her other side, or she'll make you talk.

_(Lena smiles.)_

Lena: Maybe I like to talk.

_(Ethan grins back as she opens the door and goes inside Ravenwood Manor. The grin never leaves his face as he's backing out of the driveway. When he gets to the end, he notices a silver button on the seat from Lena's vest. He picks it up and the camera takes different angles of him studying it. But, Ethan quickly shoves it in his pocket for safekeeping.) _


End file.
